We will continue our studies on the breakage of DNA by iron bleomycin. Further EPR characterization of the active species will be carried out with 17O in order to determine whether oxidizing equivalents contributed by molecular oxygen are retained as bound oxygen. The products of DNA breakdown by activated bleomycin generated from a peroxide reaction will be compared with those from the reaction with O2. Electron spin echo studies will be performed on mavicyanin, amine oxidase, and an Ag, Cu superoxide dismutase where the copper resides in the Zn site. LEFE studies will be carried out for this protein as well. T1 measurements will be made for various hemoproteins using spin echo and a method for long-distance measurements between paramagnetic centers will be developed, using hemoglobin as a model. A comparative EXAFS study is planned for stellacyanin, azurin and plastocyanin.